Northern America
|slots = 5 |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} HISTORY Northern America has a rich history when it comes down to its politics, economics, and cultural interests. Northern America shares much of the same ideals as its former predessor, the United States of America, which had fallen during the Great Federalist War. However may ideas changed regarding the structure of government and economical systems. Many cultural interests also changed as people began to see the dangers in the world. THE GREAT FEDERALIST WAR The Great Federalist War would spring out in Mid-Summer of 2009. On September 4, 2009- the nations of Alabama, Virginia, South Carolina, Tennessee, North Carolina, Florida, Louisiana, Mississippi, and Texas suceeded from the United States of America to form the Confederation of Southern United Territories. The United States would soon slip into its second Civil War. With the capital land-locked between the Confederacy and the Union, the United States wouldn't have much luck in an easy victory. However, with the United States crumbling, other countries began looking upon the territories After the first month of war, the President Nikolia Borchevz of the Federation of Russia sent a letter to President Andrea Hamiliton of the Confederacy, formally announcing their assistance in the war. Hamiliton would accept this offer on one condition, half of the new claims would go twoard the Russians. New Hope As the war progressed, a young gentleman, whom we may know today as XxWatchmanxX, would turn the tides of war. XxWatchmanxX would unite all of the Northeastern States, including New York, New Jersey, New Hampshire, Delaware, Vermont, Maine, Massachusettes, Maryland, Rhode Island, West Virginia, Kentucky, Ohio, and Michigan. With these states united, the United States would eventually be torn in half, crumbling under the war with the Confederacy, the Federation of Northern America, and Russia. With the Northern America's vast industry, a easy victory seemed possible. XxWatchmanxX would become famous at the Battle of the Potomac, where he would recapture the Capital and push the combined forces of Russia and the Confederacy back. The most important battle however, was the indefiant last stand at Memphis, where the Confederacy was pushed across the Mississippi. Russia would withdraw from the war and peace talks between Northern America and the Confederacy would begin. Finally, the Treaty of St. Louis would be signed between the Confederacy and Northern America, ending the fight. ESTABLISHMENT After the war, Northern America needed a capital. Many people wanted to revive the old United States of America by settling the capital on the Potomac, in the former Washinton D.C. area. XxWatchmanxX, however, choose an area further north, away from the nuclear fallout zones. The site would be choosen in the untouched New York City, on what would have been Governor's Island. The capital building would be built on the old Fort Jay site. Many other buildings, including the World Trade Center would become chief financial sites, mainly the Department of Finance, etc. The Admiral's House, another historic fort, would become the Executive House of XxWatchmanxX. Further upriver, the on the New Jersey side of the Hudson River, the McAdams Naval Facility would be founded and serve as the home port of Northern America, and the primary naval base of the Navy. Many other major sites would eventually flourish in the district also, including the Egott Facility, a major scientific facility that assisted in the development of nuclear weapons. Finally on January 11, 2012- Northern America would adopt several policies from the former constitution and began reshaping the Northern American Government. Government EXECUTIVE- OFFICE OF THE LORD CHANCELLOR Acts as the spokesperson for the nation of Northern America, but holds absolute power as the FINAL VOTE on all proposals and bills passed by Legislation. Commands the entirety of the Northern American Military, as well as appropriates laws set forth by the nation. Serves an infinite term, until death but allows for a majority of power and law-making to preside within the Congressional Assembly. LEGISLATIVE- PRIMARY LAW-MAKING BODY OF NORTHERN AMERICA